<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Like We're Renegades by QuinLova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009846">Living Like We're Renegades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova'>QuinLova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coffee Shops, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, In a good way tho, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Sad Crack?, Slice of Life, Winter Wonderland, tbh I just wrote this to vent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto goes through his daily routine, finding a old childhood friend along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Like We're Renegades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto stirred awake, feeling the winter sun nearby rise. Looking at his alarm clock, Makoto realized he had awoken before it, and got out of bed. Grabbing the strawberry and banana blended drink he had made yesterday from the fridge, Makoto sat down at his kitchen table, and put creamer on it, was that a weird combination? For sure. Did people give him crap for it? Yeah. But Makoto enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered. Walking up to his calendar, Makoto looked at the current date, and saw he had classes at a nearby community college from 9am to 2pm.</p><p>After getting his coat on, Makoto had gotten into his car, which he had started a few minutes earlier to warm it up. After carefully backing out of his driveway, Makoto drove off, making sure to be extra cautious of ice patches. Placing his finger on the radio button of his car, Makoto listened to the Top 40s of the month, with the host occasionally interrupting the programming to talk about traffic.</p><p>Pulling into the town a few miles over from where he lived, Makoto checked his time on his radio, and saw there was another hour or so before classes before classes started. Deciding to stop by the local cafe, Makoto drove into the parking lot.</p><p>Getting out of his car, Makoto flashed back to when he told his parents he would go to college here. Their faces were not mad, but deeply betrayed somehow Makoto knew they had wanted him to be a doctor, but he felt like writing was his true passion.</p><p>And well, the money flow from his already self published novels certainly backed that up. </p><p>Walking into the cafe, he saw the back of a girl's head, and instantly realized who she was.</p><p>
  <em> Mukuro Ikusaba. <em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Walking up to the cafe’s counter, Makoto ordered a simple frappuccino, and heard Mukuro call his name. Sitting down at her table, he could see Mukuro smile, which was a very rare occurrence.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Makoto, hey.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey Mukuro, how’s everything going back home?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah, they are as exclusionist as ever, but Junko and I are doing great.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shit, really?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah.” Mukuro saw the waiter come by, and grabbed the coffee he was handing her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What are you doing out here anyhow?” Mukuro asked, taking a sip from her pure black coffee.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, I managed to snag a rental back in Hamilton Square for 500 a month, and I’m going to the local community college for writing, say, what are you doing here? I didn’t think you would come this far out into the neck of the woods.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mukuro blushed, looking away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“H-hey, you don’t have to respond if it’s something privat-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I came out here to see the recent Marvel movie, since the theater back in town ain’t playing it.” Mukuro blurted out, blushing even more.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The theater isn’t playing it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s ridiculous, isn't it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So, you see Komaru around much?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, I saw her at the store the other day…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As Makoto listened in on Mukuro’s story, the wind outside was becoming bitter cold, and the winds were going faster by the minute.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But if Makoto had to be honest…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:<br/>This is really nothing more than my daydreams coming to writing, after all, I am just a (very anonymous) high school student with big dreams.</p><p>I don't even know if Hamilton Square is a real place, I just used that to cover up where I really want to live lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>